Collector equipped intake systems for an internal combustion engine are well known. On such collector equipped intake systems, it would be desirable to ensure simplicity in installation and to enhance the supporting rigidity, simplifying the construction of the intake system without reducing dynamic characteristics of air drawn into the engine.